Princess Kelly
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: It was a usual chaotic day at St Trinians. The Flammables were raving, the first year twins blowing some sheds up and the Eco's making solar panels with help from the geeks. Thing's were normal, but how long would they stay that way?
1. The Next Guardian

_**Warning: Written when half asleep! So then guys and gals, I was shockingly sad that Sisterhood finished (I know I know... SAD!) Ah well, I was going through some notes and storys I had ideas for and this one looked alright so BAM! Enjoy.**_

* * *

It was a usual chaotic day at St Trinians. The Flammables were raving, the first year twins blowing some sheds up and the Eco's making solar panels with help from the geeks. Thing's were normal, but how long would they stay that way? Since the heist things had been quiet and the opposite of normal. School Challenge had only lasted from January to March so they had nothing to do. The head girls, that St Trinians has been home to, have only ever followed one golden rule.

Protect the school no matter the consequences.

That is what the head girl is really needed for, not to keep the peace. Not to be a shoulder to cry on and not for advice. Head girls did all those things anyway, but they were not required to do so. Kelly Jones was no different.

Kelly Jones didn't think she was anymore special then the other students and that's why they loved her. Kelly knew she didn't have any fear in her; she knew most people, if not everyone, feared her. She was right, she wasn't special. Kelly Jones was extraordinary. She didn't know it but her headmistress, Miss Camilla Fritton, did. Stories had been passed down through generations of St Trinians. The tale was about a dagger with a jewel encrusted hilt. The said dagger could save a life if you were fast enough but at the same time it could destroy one. These stories weren't only about a dagger; they were about the people that were trusted with the daggers power and secret, the dagger guardians. All of them written down in forgotten history, all but one. A princess of Alamut and a prince of Persia risking their lives for the dagger, it is them who are the characters of these stories. The story starts with one line and it is that same line that starts this story.

'_It is said some lives are linked across time.'_

Kelly's life is linked to another's from the past, from a time before noble knights in shining armour and before mythical creatures. Kelly's life was linked to a princess, a princess of a holy city named Alamut. The head girl didn't know of it, even if she did she probably wouldn't care. Kelly Jones had better things to worry about then a silly tale. She had to think up another excuse to not go out with Flash; the whole 'I don't mix business with pleasure' speech was getting old. That was what Kelly was thinking about while she sat on her bed with her head leaning against the headboard. How would she blow off Flash this time? Her thoughts were disturbed by her friend, Annabelle Fritton. She was sent by Miss Fritton to send Kelly to her office. In a normal school being sent to the headmistress's office means you're either in trouble or being rewarded. In St Trinians being sent to the head's office is a rarity, only the head girl goes to update the headmistress on the latest action.

Kelly gloomily rose from her bed and made her way to Miss Fritton's office. She couldn't think why on earth Miss Fritton wanted her now, she had given her a report yesterday and one was not due until tomorrow. Kelly blamed Flash for her foul mood, she usually did. If she didn't have to think of another excuse then she wouldn't be how she was now. That was one thing, and the only thing, Kelly liked about Flash, you could blame him for everything. She soon found her self at outside Miss Fritton's office; she knocked on the door and waited for Miss Fritton's usual 'come in girly'. As soon as she was in there Miss Fritton got straight to business, she was never one to beat around the bush. The headmistress opened her draw and pulled out an antique looking dagger, she placed it on the table.

"Now then my dear girly, do you know what this is?"

"A letter opener?" Kelly didn't mean to be rude; she just couldn't understand why Miss Fritton would call her to her office to show her a letter opener. Once again Kelly blamed her mood,

"No dearie, have you ever heard the story named _'The curse_?"

"I'm afraid I haven't, miss," Kelly knew for a fact that Miss Fritton would tell her and she did. She explained how a king took in an orphaned boy, how that boy became a prince. How the prince helped breach the walls of a holy city only to tell his father's army to stop. Kelly wasn't very interested in the prince it was the princess that interested her. To her this woman was as strong, emotionally and physically, as her. How she would sacrifice her life to protect a dagger; that sounded like Kelly and St Trinians. Then Miss Fritton told how the dagger from the story was the dagger that lay on the desk in front of her.

"It is a great honour to be a guardian of the dagger, a huge responsibility. If it were to fall into the wrong hands it would be Armageddon, you're ancestor is the last known guardian." At this point Kelly had clicked on, "It is your time now, my dear you are the true guardian. You must protect it with your life; I know you won't let me down." Kelly was shocked; she didn't believe she could protect that when she very nearly let the school close,

"I can't protect that dagger; I nearly let the school close!" Kelly protested,

"Yes, but my dear you saved it. If I remember correctly your ancestor mucked it up a few times. You'll be fine; I know you are ready for this." After that Miss Fritton pushed Kelly outside her office with the dagger in her hands. Miss Fritton's words rang through her ears,

"_Protect the dagger no matter what the consequences."_

Those words reminded her of what JJ French had told her. She remembered that day well, the last day until the summer holidays. JJ French had accidently let slip that Kelly was the next head girl; just like the head girl's before JJ she wrote Kelly a letter of advice. Before she left JJ whispered in her ear,

"Protect St Trinians no matter what you have to do."

Miss Fritton was right. If Kelly could keep the worse school in the country in line a small dagger couldn't be any trouble. Or could it? Kelly hid the dagger up her sleeve while she walked back to her room. She didn't want any student getting ideas about thieving the dagger, not that anyone dared steal from the head girl. Once back in the safety and privacy of her own room, she returned to her original position on her bed. In her fingers she twirled the dagger around; the handle was full of sand. Kelly shook the dagger very gently, to watch the sand move; the unusual thing was that the sand didn't move. She sat there for a few minutes admiring the dagger; her trance was broken by a knock at her door. Kelly didn't get a chance to ask them to enter,

"'Ello Kel" Taylor greeted as she barged through the door. Chelsea, Annabelle, Polly and Andrea walked in after her,

"What are you doing here?"

"For the meeting you called, surely you haven't forgotten?" Polly asked as she sat down on one of Kelly's sofas. In truth Kelly had forgot, she had been distracted by the dagger.

"What's that you got there?" Andrea asked, Kelly had also forgot to hid the dagger,

"A letter opener, very cheap, from err Pound Land!" Chelsea gracefully sat on the edge of the bed. When Kelly wasn't looking she snatched the dagger from her,

"It look's quite expensive," Chelsea commented before Annabelle took it from her,

"The ruby on the hilt is real too, this isn't from Pound Land is it?" Kelly glared at Annabelle. Kelly had different types of glares, this one was her 'shut-up-or-I'll-feed-you-to-the-first-years'. Chelsea then snatched the dagger back and started inspecting the hilt. She tapped and flicked the jewel until she managed to press it too hard. The ruby started to glow, which freaked Chelsea out so much that she threw the dagger into the middle of the room.

The dagger sent out golden waves of what could only be described as magic. The golden swirled around the room; six beams of golden came from the dagger. Each beam surrounded each person in the room. Before Kelly was surrounded she managed to grab the dagger. She pressed the hilt to try and stop it but it had the opposite effect. Kelly soon found herself sprawled across what felt like sand.

* * *

_**I'll give you three guesses where they are... Yes that's right there on the moon, replacing the american flag with the St Trinians logo.**_

**_Anyways we shall have everyone's favourite Dastan and the very lovely Tamina. Maybe some ostrich racing, that'd be fun. Let's ram Taylor on a ostrich!_**

**_So then, the reason why everyone clicks on the story (I feel so used ;])_**

**_Scared to type? Dream about the reveiw button chasing you in your dreams with an axe? Want to put an end to your stupid fear of reveiwing? Well you're in the right place! For just 30 seconds of your time you can conquor your fear and spread your love like butter on toast! [Btw 'love it' no longer counts of fighting the fear! If you love it say why!]_**


	2. Rhythm Of Whinning, Sobbing and Moaning

Kelly groaned; that was a rough landing. She knew something like this would happen if she let the St Trinians get a hold of the dagger but she didn't expect it to happen that soon. Kelly made a bet with herself that it would take two days before things went wrong, it had only taken ten minutes! Now Kelly owed herself a fiver.

"What just happened?" Annabelle asked as she sat up, she didn't yet realise she was not in school anymore. "Kelly can you turn the lights off they're too bright?" Kelly rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, trust Annabelle to go blonde at a time like this.

"I know I can do a lot of things Fritton but turning the sun off is one of the things I can't do." Kelly replied sarcastically,

"Where da 'ell are we?" Taylor yelled, "Why da fuck are we in a desert? What is that dagger?"

"Oh my god," Chelsea squealed with her usual hand movements, everyone turned to her; "I chipped my nail!" everyone groaned, typical Posh Tottie to say that.

"Oh no, never mind being magically transported to a desert and lost. Chelsea's chipped her nail! Oh the horror," Andrea said matching Kelly's previous sarcasium.

"Don't worry Chel, those nails were off Taylor." Annabelle said,

"Wot are you chattin'?"

"Nails off the chavs are always fake nock off, the whole school knows that!"

"Oi, our nails are real!" Taylor said in defence. While Annabelle, Taylor, Chelsea and Andrea argued about nails Polly and Kelly thought of a plan. They needed to get out of the desert and back at St Trinians before chaos erupted. To the left of them was a stretch of sand, to the right was sand and a rock, behind them was sand and a tree and in front of them was some skeletons hanging and swaying in the wind.

"Wot would you know? All you do is witch craft init!" Taylor yelled at Andrea, having enough of their petty squabble Kelly let out a high pitch whistle.

"We need to get back to St Trinians and fast. The tribes have been left leaderless and more importantly without a head girl," Polly said stating the facts,

"No shit Sherlock." Taylor muttered under her breath,

"We're going towards the skeletons." Kelly ordered avoiding Polly's long theories. She marched her friends towards the wall and skeletons with much protest from Taylor, Chelsea and Andrea.

"I don't wanna tan!" Andrea moaned, she said this every 30 seconds which annoyed everyone.

"My nails oh my poor babies!" Chelsea wailed every 20 seconds,

"I'm thirsty, where's da alcohol?" Taylor whined every ten seconds. They had a little rhythm going on. Taylor whined then Chelsea sobbed then Andrea moaned,

"Well Taylor the alcohols back at St Trinians somewhere where we are not." Kelly said icily, the rhythm of whining, sobbing and moaning had and was annoying her. When they where next to the skeletons Kelly could of sworn she saw something move. On the floor beside every skeleton was a weapon, Kelly picked up the biggest sword just to be safe. She felt foolish picking the sword up, what could attack them in the middle of the desert? The only reason Kelly picked up the sword was because of her instinct for trouble, being at St Trinians had tuned it up.

Taylor watched as Kelly picked the sword up, she didn't get chance to question Kelly's actions. Taylor opened her ready to speak but Kelly held her hand up to shush her. When the whining, moaning and sobbing stopped the sound of horse galloping could be heard approaching them. That was when Taylor ran over to the skeletons to pick up a weapon, she knew what could happen. She picked up three swords. She tossed one to Andrea and the other to Annabelle, Taylor didn't bother throwing Chelsea and Polly a sword because they, and the rest of St Trinians, knew they were no use in a fight. "Chelsea and Polly; hide behind the skeletons." They didn't argue with the head girls orders and ran for cover.

The four St Trinians stood tall holding their swords defensively as the thundering of horses hooves got closer and closer, Kelly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again she was met by a gang of vicious looking men.

"Don't try anything," A man, Kelly presumed was the leader, grunted, "Wouldn't want Seso to put a scar on that pretty face of yours. Well look who we have here," He smirked, Kelly didn't like it, "What is the Princess of Alamut doing outside of Alamut? Ran away from Prince Dastan again have we?" He mocked. Much to Kelly's annoyance, Chelsea came out of her hiding place with Polly chasing after her,

"Oh my god!" She squealed while doing her normal hand gestures, "You didn't tell me you were a princess!" Every St Trinian present groaned while Kelly gave Chelsea a well deserved glare. The gang of men then tied everyone, except Kelly, up. Instead of being tied up Kelly was slung over a horse,

"Why do we 'ave to walk while Kel gets a horse?" Taylor moaned,

"Dastan would slaughter us if he found out we harmed his precious wife, Tamina. You on the other hand are just servants who can be replaced."

"Who ya callin' servants?" Taylor yelled, if it wasn't for the fact that she was tied up, she would have hit the men,

"Leave it Taylor, trust me on this one." Kelly said,

"Finks she can order me around 'cause these blokes call 'er princess." Taylor grumbled.

* * *

**_Soo who missed me? Blame word, it broke. But I found a way to recover this file so BA-BAM_**

**_DO THE RAWR!... Oh wait that's Shrek 4... DO THE REVIEW! _**


End file.
